As communications networks become more complex, the task of network management becomes increasingly difficult. An important aspect of network management is an identification and accurate record of optical channels in the network, and knowledge of the allocation of channels to the network elements, e.g., to optical links. This may involve knowledge of the allocation of channels to respective optical fibers and optical band filters within the nodes.
One of the common methods for the identification of a channel in an optical network is to modulate the channel with a low frequency tone, where the tone uniquely identifies the channel wavelength in the network. A network management server (NMS) associated with network nodes is responsible for mapping each channel with a unique tone, and for keeping track of tones available for channel identification.
However, due to the limited number of tones that can be released in a network, this method may not be suitable for large networks having a large number of optical channels and/or when additional information about the network components needs to be carried with the channel, or, e.g., when tone allocation is accompanied by certain restrictions.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry for the development of an improved method for channel identification which would be flexible, cost-efficient and reliable, while suitable for channel ID in large networks and/or providing additional information about the network, especially when certain restrictions are imposed on the tone allocation in the network.